Coming Home
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Golden Witchbreed' Christie comes back right away. She also experiences some strange side affects from her time in the Brown Tower. She finds a home and family.


**Disclaimer: **I dont own the characters. They belong to Mary Gentle and her wonderful book 'Golden Witchbreed'. I'm just meddling, sadly, therefore I dont make a profit and no infringement is intended.

**Coming Home**

It was fast sailing to the Eastern Isles. I stood on the deck for the most part, always looking back toward Tathcaer. I was already missing the city, Rodion, Blaize, Maric, Suthafori, Evalen, and especially Haltern.

Huxton would come up and periodically berate me for being insane or stupid. I paid him little attention. It took me a few days to get used to being called Lynne again, before I would answer at the first call. Adair checked on me quite often, clucking over the weight I still hadn't gained back from the various adventures, if you could call them that. Despite David's worry over missing the shuttle we were a day early.

It seemed to me that the whole group had their eye on me. I guess to make sure that I wouldn't book passage on the next ship and head back to Tathcaer. I'd come to see Carrick V, or Orthe as I called it now, as my home. I wasn't sure I wanted to leave despite what I had said to Hal and Maric on the dock. The whole time we were on the ship I would search out someone to play ochmir with, but once we were waiting for the shuttle, I was severely bored.

I walked all day, not stopping to eat or drink. I wanted to take in as much as I could to keep me happy until I could come back. I wore myself out which was the other part of my plan. I came in after dark, not surprised to see Huxton waiting for me.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, voice raised in anger. I had to force myself to answer in English. Learning all the dialects and languages of Orthe had been a good thing and I put them to good use.

"Walking" I answered as I slumped down into a chair.

"Just walking? That's it?" Huxton seemed shocked.

"Yeah, walking. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep." I was overly rude, but I didn't care. I was missing Orthe, and I hadn't even left you, and nobody understood how miserable I was. I drifted off into a restless sleep; waking up several times before I gave up. I was still tired but I knew I wasn't going to get a good night's sleep. Instead I paced my room until the sun came up. I walked outside and saw the shuttle sitting out there on a grassy plain looking out of place, and all I wanted to do was run away.

I shook off my feelings and picked up my bags. I walked down to the shuttle without waiting for the rest of the team. I stowed my stuff and waited for the rest. They showed up an hour later and sighed with relief when they saw me. I guess they really thought I wasn't going to go back to earth.

90 Days Later 

"I recommend classifying Orthe…Carrick V as 'restricted'. They are a post technological holocaust society, who fears science. Medical assistance should be given, but only low level for now." I answered the board.

"Thank you Miss Christie. I agree with your recommendation. Now all we need is to send a team and an ambassador, however I don't think you should go back…" the head of the board answered. I felt my eyes widen and I hissed in irritation, subconsciously copying Orthean mannerisms. "…Because you are too close to these people."

"But you need someone with experience, who speaks the language, both literally and figuratively." I countered.

"I realize that, and Mr. Meredith will be going." The director answered.

"Then I respectfully resign my title, and as a private citizen, request that I be allowed to return to Orthe." I was being formal. I had been gone for three months and I felt the pull of Orthe in the back of my mind. I couldn't wait to return.

"Very well, if that what you wish. Your passage will be your responsibility to fund, but we will add your name to the roster. Good day Miss Christie." The director answered hotly. He had obviously had other plans for me and I had just crushed them under the boot heel of my desires. I knew it would take a week for the team to assemble and gather equipment. I went home and quickly ran through my inventory of money and possessions. I paid for my ticket over the comm system and checked the rest of my funds. I hadn't realized I had so much. I drew out a quarter or so and bought an extensive set of jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, long sleeved shirts, socks, underwear, boots and various other things like a large supply of chocolate, one of the few things I had missed while on Orthe. I withdrew the rest of my money in Orthean currency and packed a few pictures and knick-knacks that I wanted. I decided to let my hair grow, so I made sure I packed hair ties and extra brushes. It was after my stint in the Hexenmiesters machine that had made me do so. I had noticed that my nails were longer, harder, and had begun to form points. I briefly wondered if his machine had side affects that he didn't know about since I was the first human to enter it. Little did I know that it did and how much the changes would affect me.

The week passed quickly. As a private passenger, I was allowed a larger weight load. This was good since I had bags as well as 2 crates. I thought I would never get to Orthe.

90 Days Later 

I was nearly jumping when we touched down. David laughed at me. The rest of the team thought I was crazy. I ignored them as I coached David on the various dialects of the Southland. I had to do something to keep me occupied.

We unloaded the shuttle and as I turned around to set the last box down I saw a familiar face waiting off to one side. It was Geren. He looked happy and sad at once. He walked over, to the interest of the team. I found myself wrapped in a tight hug and swung around. I realized I was laughing and crying at the same time. The team was trying to study Geren from afar. We chattered away in Ymiran.

"How have you been? How was your sail west?" I asked.

"All is well as can be. I've just returned not 2 months ago. There's no land out there. Goddess, S'aranth, but I miss her." Geren answered. I nodded.

"How did your ashiren take it? And have you heard from Rodion?" I questioned.

"Our ashiren are no longer ashiren. Both are grown now, off to telestres. Rodion, I have heard nothing of since the birth of her ashiren. She had four. All survived and she said thankfully all look more like Blaize than her. I don't blame her for that one. They are spending their year in the Rainbow Cities. I took them there not long ago."

"I'm glad that they are well. Will you be taking us to Tathcaer?"

"Yes, come, they've loaded the carts. I missed you as well S'aranth." We walked to the docks and loaded everything onto the ship. We were underway with the dying sun. I spent this voyage on deck as well, often with Geren standing on the prow, watching for Tathcaer. Geren commented that I had obviously been born on the wrong world. I had to agree with him. Surprisingly the entire team with the exception of David and myself were prone to seasickness and stayed below deck. I was enjoying my sea legs and even learned how to be a deck hand along the way. Geren said for practice I could join his crew on short excursions when I wanted. I told him that I might take him up on it at some point.

We eventually reached Tathcaer and I raced ashore just to see it again. Evalen was there as well as Maric. I hugged both, much to Evalen's shock. Maric just grinned. She looked rounder than before and I realized that she carried ashiren. I laughed and hugged her again.

Our stuff was off loaded onto carts and Evalen escorted the team to their site and David to his. Maric informed me that my rooms were elsewhere. She led me to a building near the palace and up to my rooms.

I wasn't surprised to see Hal waiting in my rooms. I figured I would see him eventually. He grinned at me and Maric made sure my stuff was brought up to my room, and then quickly and quietly made her way out.

"I knew you'd come back." Hal said quietly.

"Yeah well, I couldn't stay away. I realized that Orthe had become my home. I missed the people, the culture, the intrigue." I answered, "I missed you." I was looking directly at him then.

"I missed you as well. Are you here as the envoy still? I heard Meredith came with you."

"No, I'm here as a private citizen and from now on, hopefully a citizen of Orthe. I want to stay forever."

"Good. I think we need you as much as you need us." I nodded and hugged Hal, finally. I had missed him most of all. He held me close. Eventually we separated. Hal left for his rooms while I unpacked some clothes. I was tired and happy. I drifted off quickly, content and able to sleep peacefully for the first time since I left.

I woke the next morning to a blurry room. I blinked a few times and it felt as if a lid slid back from my eyes. I passed it off as being groggy after sleeping so much. Maric peeked her head around the door. I looked up and waved her in.

"I thought you would sleep forever. You never sleep that much, even when you were injured." Maric said with a hint of worry. I looked up blearily.

"I was tired. I haven't had much sleep since I left and I've been gone for six months. I've been restless." I answered, staggering to my feet. Just then Hall walked in with a tray of food. I had missed Orthean cuisine. I had cursed earth food after eating the other for a year and a half. Hal set the tray down on the table before sitting down himself. I adopted the Orthean attitude of immodesty and changed in front of them. Hal let out a gasp. I had my back turned to him and turned around at the noise.

"What is it?" I forgot for a moment that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Hal's widened even further and he pointed at my abdomen. I looked down. I had grown a second set of nipples just like an Orthean.

"Your hair too." Hal said. I looked over my shoulder in the mirror. My hair had started to arrow point down my back like an Orthean. Looking closer in the mirror, I studied my eyes I had grown the nictitating membrane that all Orthean's had. The only difference between them and me was that I still had five digits on each hand and foot.

"I'm Orthean." I said in awe. I started laughing. I turned to Hal. He had a smile on his face.

"You're one of us now. Come eat. I know you've eaten very little these last few weeks. You need to gain weight." Hal was staring at me with an odd look on his face. I quickly threw on a t-shirt and pair of jeans, and sat down to eat.

"You know I missed this too. The food. After eating thins like this and the memories of the Brown Tower, I just didn't like earth food anymore. It tasted awful." I commented. Hal just grinned at me. I didn't think I had ever seen him smile so much. "You keep smiling at me. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I missed you so much. More than I realized until I saw you come up those stairs. I love you Christie S'aranth. More than anything." Hal leaned forward. I was startled but I knew I loved him too.

"I love you to, Hal." I hugged him and kissed him quickly. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving." I said as I leaned back. Hal laughed. I heard a muffled giggle. We both had forgotten Maric was still in the room. "Oh you!" I threw a towel at her, which she caught easily.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing. Who is your arykei?" I asked in return.

"Geren actually. He misses Ruric but they grew apart over the year or so. When she was branded traitor, Geren was at sea. That's another thing that drove them apart." Maric explained.

"You cant be more than a month along then"

"Something like that."

"Yes well now I have to keep my second safer duty until she has them." Hal commented dryly, but with a hint of a smile. I laughed. We talked for a little while longer before Maric left us.

"Alone at last." I said as I stood facing the open air of my balcony.

"Yes, finally. I love the little brat but I want time with you." Hal said wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me to his chest. I leaned my head back against his shoulder exposing my neck. Hal kissed and nibbled gently on my pulse point. "Lets go back to bed." He suggested. I nodded. We made love for the first time. I lay there afterwards thinking that it was perfect and that I had found my life mate. Hal drifted off as I played with his mane and I followed shortly after.

It was nearing dusk when I woke again. Hal was spooned against my back and I had linked my fingers with his. I looked up and found Suthafori waiting patiently for us to wake.

"T'an," I said quietly. "I apologize for my state of undress."

"Don't worry Christie, I'm not here officially. I heard you came back with the new team and wanted to see you. You are not the envoy any longer are you?" She asked.

"No, Meredith is. They weren't going to let me come back officially, so I resigned and came back as a private citizen, a privilege allowed to officials only. I'm glad I did." I said as I eased myself out of Hal's grasp. Carefully holding the sheet around me. I pulled on my t-shirt and jeans.

"You've become one of us." Suthafori commented.

"Yes, the hair, claws, eyes and second set of nipples. My hands and feet are human though." I replied.

"Perhaps it is a good thing that some things are different, or we might think you completely Orthean and then you'll forget your roots." Suthafori countered.

"I don't care to remember my roots. The farther away I got from Orthe, the more I wanted to be here. My own people are alien to me. Of course I seem alien to you." I stared at my feet. I was sure that if Suthafori said I was alien, it would hit home and I would be caught between worlds, neither Terran nor Orthean.

"No you don't. Except subtle differences and ideas, you have, you are very much an Orthean. I don't see you as an Outworlder, or even Outlander any more. You are Christie S'aranth of the Southland, of Tathcaer. You are kinsister to me." I looked up at the T'an's last comment. Only Blaize had ever called me kinsister, Rodion as well. It meant so much to be called that by the Southlanders ruler.

"Now will you believe that you are loved?" Hal asked as he rose from bed, knotting the sheet easily around his waist and hugged me to his chest.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I didn't hear you." Hal said as he tickled my side.

"Yes." I said louder as I squirmed, trying to get out of his grip and dancing fingers. I was laughing so hard I was crying. Suthafori grinned as well, her smile lighting up her face, in simple pleasure, making her look years younger.

"Snake." I said gently teasing Hal. He smiled back at me.

"Beast." He returned.

"Beast, is it? I'll show you beast." I launched myself at him and wrapped my body around his, so he supported all my weight, before I kissed him soundly.

"Its like watching youngsters all over again, fresh form change, taking first arykei." Suthafori commented with a soft smile.

"Yes, well I'm hungry. Are you Christie?" Hal asked changing the subject.

"I am. Will you join us T'an?" I asked Suthafori.

"I believe I will, but I would suggest dressing first Hal." She answered

"And here I thought going bare-assed was the latest fashion." Hal said as he searched for his pants and shirt. I laughed with Suthafori. I was home. I was accepted as an Orthean and into the family of its leader. I had found the love of man that I not only respected and called friend, but loved deeply in return. For once in my life I belonged and was truly and beyond belief happy.


End file.
